Annwn
Annwn"Annwn" is the name of the Otherworld / Underworld in Welsh mythology. is a fictional world where the story of Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds takes place. It is a fairly large world, and is the only playable world in Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds. The world is split into five main territories; there is a vast savannah in the center, surrounded by four areas that represent the four elements; Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. There are no large cities present on Annwn, but many villages are scattered across the world. Setting Annwn is a large world split into five territories, as mentioned before. Strangely, the cold, polar regions are located to the East and West, while the warmer areas are located to the North and South.The areas are positioned so that they correspond clockwise to the order of the elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Annwn also has a single, spherical moon, which begins to transform into the heart-shaped representation of Kingdom Hearts with the arrival of The Dark Entity. The Grasslands The Grasslands, located in the center of Annwn are home to the majority of the population of people and many animals of the world. Several villages span the banks of the massive Aur River'Translation: Gold / Golden River., due to the abundance of food and farmland. There is a large population of lions living in the Grasslands, but very rarely do they wander into human territory. The Grasslands become sandy near the Western coast, creating lengthy, sun-bathed beaches. On the Northern side of the river mouth lies the village of '''Aberaur'Translation: "Mouth of Aur". In other words, where the Aur River meets the sea., where Llew lives, and where the story of Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds begins. The Great Forest '''The Great Forest represents the element of Earth, and is located in the Northern part of Annwn. It is a huge area covered with tall trees that stay green all year round. The trees increase in height further inwards, some rise above the clouds, and the tips aren't visible. The Forest is home to many, many animals, but very few people. There is, however, a single village located at the outskirts of the trees. This village is named Glan-y-Coed'Translation: "Edge of the Trees / Woods"., and is home to around fifty inhabitants, who are mainly tree-fellers by trade. Mynyddoedd Arian '''Mynyddoedd Arian'Translation: "Silver Mountains". represent the element of Air, and are located to the East of Annwn. They are known for their impossibly high, snow-capped peaks, which are the tallest things in sight. The peaks can be seen from the open areas of The Grasslands with ease, their pointed tips hidden beyond the clouds. The tallest mountain, 'Cader Arian'Translation: "Arian's Chair / Silver Chair". was settled by a number of people after Arian, Llew's father had climbed to the highest point. This settlement was Llew's home until an Avalanche devastated the area, taking many lives, including Arian's. The villagers were forced to flee to the Grasslands, where they found new homes. The Fiery Wastelands '''The Fiery Wastelands represent the element of Fire, are located to the South of Annwn, and are completely uninhabited. The ground is charred black, and lava streams incinerate anything that gets too near. The volcanoes, whose plumes of smoke stretch above the clouds have been erupting since time began, according to legend, spewing forth lava and magma towards the surrounding land. This area was once traversed by a brave explorer, who went missing on his way from the South-Western coast through the Wastelands to Mynyddoedd Arian. The Sea of Repose The Sea of Repose is a massive body of water that almost covers the Western half of Annwn. Some claim the sea to be endless, but beyond the horizon lies a massive ice field. Near the mainland coast, the sea is beautiful, tranquil and warm, which references its name. But further out, the water turns icy cold, huge waves and deadly storms wipe out any passing vessels, sending crews to their deaths in the murky waters, inhabited by unknown creatures. The Frozen Fields The Frozen Fields, along with the Sea of Repose represent the element of Water, and are located to the West of Annwn. The Fields are made up of many icebergs and glaciers, covered in a thick layer of snow. Although temperatures reach Absolute Zero, rain still falls in liquid form, before hitting the ground and freezing. Very few people have been able to reach the Fields, but there is a small settlement named The Icy Lodging dug into the side of a glacier where around twenty people live, who explore the area, attempting to understand its secrets. Story Llew explores all six areas on his quest to gain the four crystals, and manages to conquer everything that the nature of the world throws at him. At the end of Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds, Llew returns to The Grasslands, where the world's Keyhole is revealed and unlocked by The Dark Entity. The world's barrier then shatters, and several Star Shards rain down onto the grassy plains. This is also when and where Llew and Seren are reunited. Characters Enemies Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Distant Bonds